New Year: Calls and Visits
by rock the road
Summary: ONE-SHOT: While the world is partying on the New Year Eve, Hilary Tachibana is away on her phone with her boyfriend. But Hilary's decision for a quiet night to herself is broken by a surprise visit. Read on to know how Hilary greets 2020 with calls and visits. Oh did I mention that the said boyfriend is non other than Kai Hiwatari. I didn't, oops ;)


**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY FELLOW AUTHORS AND READERS! **

**This is just a simple KaiHil one-shot I couldn't prevent myself from writing on New Year 😅**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. If I did I would have a tomboyish character for Kai's love interest :P I also don't own Havana by Camilla Cabello._

**NEW YEAR: CALLS AND VISITS **

"Close the door properly dear, and don't let any stranger in." Mrs Tachibana warned her daughter who was tapping her feet in annoyance. She had heard this statement ten times in the past ten minutes.

"Mom! Dad! I'm sixteen not six, alright?!" She said, while pushing both of them out.

"No funny business, and we'll be back by 4."

"Dad! Go!" She stomped her feet.

"Bye honey, love you, take care." Both of the parents yelled while getting in the car. Hilary shut her door once they were out of her sight.

The brunette slumped down on her bed, with a bowl of instant noodles in one hand and a TV remote on the other. She made herself comfortable with pillows and switched on the TV to watch the Award Ceremony that was airing on the occasion of New Year's Eve.

_"Havana ooh-na-na_

_Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na_

_He took me back to East Atlanta, ooh-na-na_

_All of my heart is in Havana_

_My heart is in Havana_

_Havana-"_

Hilary stopped her dancing to the ringtone and picked up the call, while smiling at the caller ID.

"Hey _boyfriend_." She stressed the last word

"You were dancing again." The caller stated.

"Aw, you know me so well, Kai." She laid down on her bed, with a lovestruck smile etched on her face.

"Whatever." Hilary pictured him rolling his eyes at this.

"So..." She drawled.

"So what?"

"Why are you calling? Unless, you know you missed my voice sooooooo much" She teased while giggling.

"What's today?" He questioned, ignoring her last comment.

"I dunno... New Year Eve?" She replied, perplexed.

"Exactly, and where are you?" Kai reprimanded.

"At my home..." She didn't know where this conversation was going.

"And why's that?" He sighed in exasperation.

"Because that's where a little teen girl should be if she has a curfew of 10 p.m., Kai." She giggled again.

"Hilary..." He warned.

"Fine! I didn't want to come to the party." She came out clear.

"So you chose to watch TV at home instead of partying with your friends on New Year Eve, right?"

"Riiiiiight. See, I knew you were smart enough to catch on."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"You'll miss our first New Year celebration as a couple?"

"Kai!" Hilary whinnied. "Don't get started with your emotional blackmail!"

"Or else?" He was pushing her buttons and she knew. Even though he was her boyfriend, he knew how to get on her last nerves. Previously, Hilary thought that only Tyson could do that. But now she knew that Kai wasn't far behind. He was a silent killer.

"Or else I'm gonna break up with you before we even reach the New Year as a 'couple'." She huffed in annoyance.

"No you won't." There was an air of confidence in his voice.

"And why is that?"

"'Cause you'll miss the chance of being with me, who's in the list of _Forbes Top Ten Hottest Teen_." There was it, the cocky attitude of the Russian beyblader.

"Then I'll date some one who's ranked above you." She mocked him.

_Ting Tong_

"Wait a sec" She said to Kai, and went to her front door. She peeped through the door hole but she could see no one. Taking a deep breath and an umbrella from the stand, she opened the door cautiously.

There stood her aforementioned boyfriend leaning against the wall, which smirk planted in his face.

"I'm ranked the first, babe."

Hilary sighed in both relief and disbelief, while dropping the umbrella in the stand. She cut the call and pushed the phone in her pocket.

"Well then, I guess I'm stick with you." She smiled cheekily, while proceeding to shut the door.

"Don't. They are coming." Kai said as he stepped in the living room.

"Who?" Hilary asked in sheer confusion.

"We!" There was a chorus of voices outside her house.

Hilary turned her head fast enough to nearly break her neck. There was the whole team standing outside her door. Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny. Moreover Tyson was holding a... Champagne bottle?

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as they invited themselves in.

"Well, since you weren't gonna celebrate this Eve with the team, we decided to bring the team to you." Max answered cheerfully.

"Okay! So let's get the party started or what?!" Tyson whooped.

"But you guys didn't have to miss the party for me." Hilary tried to reason between their excitement.

"Oh come on Hils, do you really think we would leave you to be in a stuck up BBA party? No way." Ray said, smiling genuinely at her.

"And handling Tyson and Daichi was too hard without you." Kenny wiped the imaginary sweat on his face.

"Hey! That's because Tyson ate all of my favorite shrimps!" Daichi retorted.

"You stole my chicken wings first, monkey boy." Tyson glared at him.

"Stop it both of you! No fighting in my house." Hilary's voice shut both of them until Daichi grumbled, "Oh shut it, Grandma."

"What did you just say?" Hilary narrowed her eyes at Daichi who gulped audibly.

"You know what it just minutes before midnight. Why don't you get some snacks, Hils?" Max said nervously, before the said female would display her wrath on Daichi.

"Fine!" She glared at Daichi before turning to the kitchen. As she was sorting the chips, she heard footsteps behind her. Two hands were placed on her waist and she was calmed down by the scent of the person.

"Hey..." The whisper sent chills down her neck to her spine. She turned around and gazed into the amethyst orbs.

"It was your idea, right?" She said as she placed her hands round his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kai acted clueless.

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow

"Mm-hmm." He smirked in return.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" There was a shout in the living room.

Before Hilary could comprehend anything, lips crashed onto hers. Her chocolate brown eyes widened until she closed them and relaxed into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync, both parties savoring the magical moment of entering a new year with their beautiful intimacy. Before the kiss could deepen, the dire need of oxygen broke them apart.

"Happy New Year, babe." Kai said while placing his forehead on hers.

"Happy New Year too you too, _babe._" Kai chuckled at Hilary's first try at the endearments.

They were about to lean into another kiss until Hilary saw something behind Kai's shoulder which was definitely horrendous by the way her face riled up.

"DON'T YOU DARE POP THAT CHAMPAGNE ON MY COUCH, TYSON!"

**Well, that's it for the new year guys. Don't blame if it sucked 'coz I was preparing for my pre boards while writing this. And this idea came to me in this morning only. Hehe.**

**Do tell me about any typos or grammatical errors in the reviews.**

**Anyways, I'll be back after 18th March, 2020! Until then you can contact me via PM or Instagram (rocktheroad.10) **

**R&R**

**Rock the Road ;)**


End file.
